La pantera Eli 2
by Megaman Eli
Summary: Un tiempo hibernado en un lugar oscuro y mientras en su ausencia los guardias de Blakk al igual que Blakk se intensificaron mucho que arrasaron con todo Bajoterra, nuevamente Eli tendra que evitar que mas guaridas atraviesen el TerraPortal, aparte tambien debe encontrar a Trixie
1. ¡Despierta Eli!

_**Mission Start**_

Segunda parte

-Manos a la obra Eli….manos a la obra, escucho del pelimorado despertándose de su hibernación, siguió hablando.

-El TerraPortal esta en funcionamiento incontables ejércitos de Blakk lo atravesaron y este de Blakk sigue con sus planes….el hombre indicado en el sitio equivocado puede cambiarlo todo, termino de hablar, el Eli no podía hablar pero si podía moverse.

Bill llevándolo afuera de la torre de donde lo sacado flotando pero solamente para mostrarle lo que en la explosión después de haberlo llevado.

Se veía aun congelado todo, bajaron el Shane vio a la pelirroja que no estaba congelada y preguntándose y preocupándose por Eli, sin darse cuenta el pelimorado apareció atrás de ella y pusiendo sus dos brazos un poco debajo de sus hombros la llevo a un lugar seguro desapareciendo como lo hizo con Eli de la guarida de Blakk y puso nuevamente todo a su curso.

Nuevamente Eli apareció en el mismo lugar oscuro donde estaba Bill.

-Como te lo prometi Trixie esta bien por ahora te esta buscando y te encontrara ahora mismo….es hora de que despiertes…..despierta Eli y mira a tu alrededor, dijo el pelimorado juntando sus manos dando un fuerte destello que Eli no pudo ver y cerro sus ojos.

**1)Innecesariamente**

Eli abrió sus ojos ya no había ningun destello ni siquiera a Bill veía solo podía ver unas aberturas de luz y por lo que su cuerpo sentía estaba entre unos escombros y enterrado entre unos cuantos escombros y también echado sobre estos, eso era lo menos lo que quería saber era otra cosa.

-¿En que parte de Bajoterra estoy? Se preguntaba, de pronto se escucho ruidos de ahí fuera haciendo que el Shane no hiciera ningun tipo de ruido solamente escuchar lo que ocurriera.

-¿Crees que esos de la resistencia sigan por ahí?, escucho de un guardia.

-Si faltan pocos para torturados, respondio otro guardia hasta que esos ruidos pararon.

-Resistencia ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve hibernado?, se hacia esa pregunta en su mente.

Tratando de intentar salir de los escombros era imposible no podía mover los brazos ni podía utilizar su metamorfosis estaba atrapado por el momento, aparte de lo que pasaba quería saber cual fue el motivo para que su hermano lo poniera en hibernación y lo que recordó antes de que pasara eso dejaba su mente muy pensativa mas que todo la parte en donde ya sabría lo motivos.

Como no podía salir de los escombros y ahora que pensaba.

-Haber Bill me dijo que Trixie me esta buscando pero dudo que venga donde ahora estoy, se dijo el Shane al ver nuevamente las aberturas se le ocurrio una idea.

-Hora de ser creativos, decía mientas utilizaba sus pies para retirar los escombros y funcionaba continuaba y cada vez lograba sus brazos ya podían moverse asi que empujo los escombros restantes hasta que al fin quito los todos los escombros.

Al ponerse de pie vio que estaba detrás de la guarida de Blakk y a la guarida se puso la mano en su boca, la torre estaba casi la gran parte derrumbada apenas se podía ver de cerca la torre lo mas extraño era que salía de la parte central un rayo de color rojo que iba hacia el cielo eso también era extraño es que formaba como una espiral rodeaba por la nubes pero esa energía hacia que el cielo este totalmente de negro.

-No puede ser el cielo negro, mientras veía a su alrededor, apegandose a la pared caminaba hacia el otro lado de la guardia para ver si podía escapar, al llegar a la punta noto que imposible había varios guardias y Blakk no debía saber de el aun, además había una inmensa cerca de metal hubiera escalado pero estaban con escombros dificultándole el paso era innecesariamente atacarlos, mientras pensaba como vio Titanes pasando sin ser inspeccionados por los guardias salían de la guarida, a eso se le ocurrio una idea.

-Robar uno de esos titanes no será facil, se dijo pero no tenia otra idea y tenia que saber que pasaba halla en las cavernas y su refugio.

Recordando que hizo un túnel muy cerca de su guarida en la parte de atrás asi que se dirigio ahí.

Ya estando ahí nuevamente entro este túnel que había que había echo no cambio nada seguía como si recién lo hubiera excavado.

Tardandose un poco logro llegar al otro túnel estaba de suerte no había nadie aun acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola sin hacer ruido vio que había nadie y que estaba muy oscuro era una ventaja para el Shane, cambiando a su forma animal de pantera salio de la habitación buscando algún titan que pueda usarlo.

Escabullendose por varias habitaciones que sean grandes no encontraba ningun Titan hasta el momento.

Mientras buscaba un Titan en cada habitación veía y escuchaba las conversaciones de algunos guardias y flagelos y la ultima vez que entro a una habitación vio Blakk sentado muy feliz de lo que pasaba.

-Ja j aja j aja j aja ahora que Eli Shane ya no esta y la resistencia caera pronto al igual que el resto de la banda de Shane, gritaba Blakk muy victorioso sin dejar de reírse, afortunadamente Eli decidio salirse de ahí no quería escuchar mas a Blakk sobre todo de lo que hizo, siguió buscando y nada era como si estuviera de nuevo antes de que estallara la torre llegando al ultimo piso.

Aunque el Shane se hacía la pregunta sobre que resistencia ya lo descubriría muy pronto pensaba.

Luego de buscar por varios minutos encontró un Titan a punto de salir de la guarida al acercarse hacia el frente y al ver no había ningun guardia, sin pensarlo entro pero antes cambio a su forma humana, ya adentro se sento buscando ya que tenia demasiados botones y unas pocas palancas que empujar y jalar.

Ya ubicándose un poco acelero no tan rápido lo normal sino los guardias se darían cuenta, estando en la puerta muy cerca mantenía la velocidad hasta que finalmente salio de la puerta y empezó a acelerar muy rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el refugio Shane.

En su camino no dejaba de ver lo que pasaba todo destruido los hongos todo al pasar por una caverna, lo mismo las casas destruidas, no había ninguna persona ni babosa por ahí pero si a los guardias de Blakk y eran una cantidad infinita eso Eli ya sabia, cruzaron el TerraPortal.

-¿Pero que paso aquí?, se preguntaba como iba tan rápido a los guardias no le interesaban ni siquiera miraban al Titan en el que Shane iba.

Faltaba poco para llegar al refugio y cada vez que estaba por llegar podía ver que por el camino y todo lo que veía estaba destruido, al Shane no le preocupaba ni le sorprendia pero si lo dejaba pensativo.

Ya veía desde lejos el refugio pero se detuvo de inmediato, salio del Titan y se acerco rápidamente un poco.

-Oh vaya, se dijo ya veía su refugio vigilado por dos guardias fuera del refugio y también dentro del refugio había mas guardias, al parecer Blakk ha logrado tomar el refugio, utilizando su olfato empezaba a oler desde lejos y no podía sentir el olor de sus amigos ya que abandonaron el refugio estaban en otro lugar podía sentirlo.

-Debo encontrarlos, dijo decidido el Shane, pero había un problema no podía como pantera ya que no había sombra suficiente para ocultarse y menos con su adaptador pensaba, dirigiéndose al Titan y al verlo se le ocurro una idea.

Como los guardias no lo detectarían adentro del Titan talvez pueda encontrar a Trixie y sus amigos y también darle su respuesta a la pregunta que resistencia.

Subiendose al Titan listo para buscar a sus amigos pero antes quería ver una algo…..

_**Bueno 1ºcapìtulo terminado de la segunda parte me tarde un poco pero a partir de ahora no, no se olviden de los reviews**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	2. Respuesta a la pregunta

_**Missión Start**_

2ºcapitulo

**2)Búsqueda Rally**

Viendose su cinturón de pecho presiono su símbolo de Shane abriendo el lugar secreto de su fotografía que tenia, tenia ganas de verla tomándola y desdoblándola la vio.

El solo recordarlo la extrañaba mucho pero dejándola de ver pensó en una pregunta donde podría ser que este ella era la pregunta, para no perder el tiempo el Shane la guardo de nuevo y acelero para buscar a sus amigos pero ahora hiendo por otros lugares.

-Espero encontrarlos pronto, se dijo concentrandose en lo veía, y aun no dejaba de ver todo destruido, aun asi topándose con demasiados guardias que no se daban cuenta podía pasar tranquilamente sin la necesidad de preocuparse tanto.

Buscando por varios lugares no encontraba a sus amigos y menos a alguna persona que no sea un guardia o secuas de Blakk.

-Rayos ¿Dónde encontrare a alguien que no sea un guardia de Blakk?, se preguntaba molesto Eli, pero aun asi no dejo de buscar a alguien, cada vez iba mas rápido tratando de encontrar a una persona.

Le inquietaba cada vez mas al no encontrarlos y aumentaba la velocidad aun mas la velocidad a la que iba, en su camino no solo veía Titanes ni guardias por ahí sino helicópteros muy parecidos a los del mundo de la superficie, conociéndole a Blakk ha debido crear demasiados vehículos o maneras para transportarse a diferentes lugares asi pensaba el Shane.

Aunque no estaba inquietado tanto no perdia la determinación de sus ojos.

Mientras continuaba su camino paso por un lugar donde había destruido una cerca para acceder al lugar, le paecia un tanto misterioso este lugar hasta que se detuvo porque veía de la ventana no a los guardias de Blakk sino a tres personas con uniformes que tenían abajo del hombro el símbolo de Blakk pero tachado con una línea, las tres personas no lo reconocieron.

-Sal ahora, advirtieron con sus lanzadoras cargadas, Eli hizo caso y salio del Titan, y al momento de salir los tres recién lo reconocieron.

-No puede ser Eli Shane es imposible, dijo uno de los tres sorprendido y no era el único.

-Todos pensamos que Blakk te dejo fuera de juego cuando Trixie se entere de que estas viva se pondrá alegre, dijo otra de las personas.

-Genial ¿Pero que paso aquí por qué todo Bajoterra esta destruido y que es eso de la resistencia?, preguntaba Eli con impaciencia.

-De acuerdo te lo contare pero primero vamos a un lugar seguro, le respondio la persona hiendo los cuatro al pequeño refugio que tenía.

Eli al entrar vio un poco destruido este refugio pero eso era lo de menos ya un poco comodos en el lugar la persona empezó a contarle lo que paso:

-Cuando hiciste explotar la torre pensamos que habías muerto como escapar de la explosión asi nos enteramos de hay un TerraPortal abierto en su guarida y de pronto cruzaron demasiados guaridas Blakk con un temible ejercito empezaron a atacar todo Bajoterra saqueando casa por casa de todas las cavernas no tuvimos mas remedio que abandonar nuestros hogares…no sabemos que paso con la gente capturada….los que logramos escapar realizamos movimientos de resistencia para demostrale que queremos estar libres sin su control pero Blakk nos ataco mucho que la resistencia se esta viniendo abajo no se si resistiremos mucho tiempo por el momento hay todavía gente escondia por ahí….la banda de Shane son los encabezan esta resistencia nos motivaron para luchar como ahora…tenemos un gran guarida ubicada debajo de un precipicio rodeado por lava para evitar que un guardia se acerque…..con la tecnología que tenemos hay un camino invisible que lleva hacia esa guarida que solo nosotros sabemos en donde esta…en fin no podemos movernos los guardias de Blakk tomaron todo Bajoterra es peligroso salir tenemos que estar ocultos….ahora que estas aquí debes destruir el TerraPortal…..han pasado tres semanas desde que explotaste esa torre, hizo un pausa ya de tanto hablar, ahora Eli sabia cuanto tiempo había estado hibernado tres semanas y durante ese tiempo Blakk había atacado a las 99 cavernas de Bajoterra, la persona siguió habando:

-Por donde iba asi….seguramente debiste haber visto le energía que salía de la torre derrumbada, debido a la energía que tiene no puede estar sobre pasada sus limite la única manera de controlar esa energía fue dirigiéndola hacia el cielo volviéndola negro…..estamos preocupados si transmiten ahora no sabemos que ocurrirá con el TerraPortal…la situación es grave Eli por eso necesitamos de su ayuda…..con su ayuda venceremos a Blakk y recuperaremos nuestra libertad por favor Eli ayudenos, termino de hablar aparte también suplicándole su ayuda, el Shane no se negó.

-No se preocupen los ayudare no me gusta ver a la gente asi, respondio el Shane diciéndoles si, los tres se alegraron.

-Genial escucha este no es un lugar seguro debes ir ahora mismo a la guarida donde esta la banda de Shane pero ten cuidado el precipicio esta rodeado por esos sabuesos de babosas tendras que ir a pie tu titan no tendrá suficiente espacio si logras deshacerte de esos sabuesos lo conseguiras es un camino algo largo por suerte hay otro puesto de la resistencia cerca donde te ayudaran dandote suministros y también con bien pie como babosas ese tipo de cosas cuando llegues ahí significa que estas cerca, también es peligroso con esos helicópteros por ahí va ser complicado llegar pero eso no es problema para un Shane, de pronto fue interrumpido por uno de los ciudadanos.

-¡Nos atacan!, grito el ciudadano, los guardias de Blakk habían descubierto este refugio.

-Eli fue un placer conocerte es hora de que te marches no deben saber que estas aquí marchate ahora, dijo otro ciudadano abriendo la puerta de atrás que tenia para que el Shane pudiera escapar, Eli rápidamente salio del lugar, aunque hubiera deseado ayudarles pero era tarde estaba muy lejos del lugar, aun no descubria la razón porque su hermano le dejo hibernado pero sabia cuanto tiempo había estado asi, también ya sabia su respuesta a la resistencia.

Los helicópteros fue mas que todo el problema para Eli tratar de evadirlos sin su metamorfosis era dificil

Tratando de no ser descubierto por los guardias Eli lograba burlar a los guardias, luego de caminar por todo un rato encontró un casa abandonada pero aun asi tenia sospechas de que talvez estuvieran ciudadanos en esa casa, por si acaso el Shane decidio entrar.

Acercandose lentamente a la puerta la abrió entro y al cerrarla escucho varias voces y lanzadoras cargándose.

-Alto ahí, dijeron las voces y cunado se acercaron para ver quien era dejaron de apuntarle y se sorprendieron.

-Eli Shane nos dijeron que vendrías toda la resistencia a excepción de la guarida que tenemos saben que estas aqui…escucha la guarida justo atrás de esta casa pero con esos sabuesos será un problema son mas de 38 ve rápido y lo conseguiras recuerda deslízate lentamente para encontrar el camino invisible, dijo uno de los ciudadanos mostrándole al Shane el camino por el que tenia que ir y despidiéndose de el Eli continuo su camino, luego de dar unos cuantos pasos vio de cerca ese precipicio y no había ningun sabueso de babosa estaba de suerte acercándose hacia la punta vio que la guarida estaba al lado de el por el precipicio que veía lo reconocio era el mismo precipicio en donde cayo la primera vez.

-Genial la encontré, dijo alegre, pero de pronto escucho gruñidos a su atrás y al darse la vuelta noto que estaba rodeado por 5 sabuesos de babosas, Eli cansado de escapar utilizo su metamorfosis.

Terminado los sabuesos se asustaron un poco sobre todo ver a una pantera que sea mas grande que todos ellos, como Eli inicio el ataque los cinco sabuesos al ver lo fuerte que era no podían atacarlo y por el fuerte rugido que dio los cinco sabuesos huyeron despavoridas.

Sin nadie que lo molestara nuevamente cambio a su forma humana, el Shane recordó que debía deslizarle lentamente para pisar este camino invisible, tragando saliva y con cuidado utilizando sus garras empezó descender muy lento…..

_**Ok no me tarde tanto esta vez vaya.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	3. Nuevamente unidos

_**Mission Start**_

Aquí esta el otro capitulo

**3)Encuentro: Eli y Trixie**

Teniendo cuidado de no deslizarse mucho descendia por el precipicio, ya estando suficientemente cerca utilizaba su pie izquierdo para pisar el camino invisible, pero no lo encontraba.

Moviendose a los lados un poco, descubrió por fin este camino, dejando de deslizarse empezaba a caminar muy lento, ya que tenia miedo de que pisara la punta, como su visión era muy buena podía verla apenas pero aun asi no se fiaba del camino.

Llego justamente a la poca distancia que había entre el y la ancha puerta que tenia.

-Muy bien es hora de entrar, se dijo decidido acercándose lentamente hacia la puerta, por alguna razón eran dos puertas y la de la derecha se encontraba abierta, aun sospechando de lo pasaría no dejo de avanzar lentamente hacia la guarida de la resistencia.

Totalmente al lado de la puerta entro se veia todo oscuro, no se veía nada, lo único que se veía era otra gran puerta igual a la otra abierta del lado derecho, alejado de la puerta un poco se encendio un alarma cerrando las dos puertas a la vez.

Encerrado por un rato el Shane escucho un ruido que venia de una esquina delante de el, al acercarse un poco noto que era una cámara para ver quien eran los intrusos.

Cuando la cámara se apago, la puerta se abrió no la de su atrás sino la que estaba delante de el apareciendo alguien que por la figura le parecía muy conocido.

Las luces de la cámara se encendieron permitiendo a Eli ver quien era y al reconocerlo se alegro mucho.

-Kord, dijo Eli feliz.

-Eli es un alivio creíamos que habias muerto, dijo el troll sorprendiéndose llevando su mano a su pecho en señal de alivio.

-Pues ya no me entere de la resistencia de todo, dijo el Shane.

-Bueno talvez no del todo acompañame te llevare con tu novia Trixie no te imaginaras lo sorprendida que estará cuando te vea, afirmo el troll mientras el y el Shane iban a un ascensor que tenían cerca.

Ya adentro del ascensor, Kord presiono uno de los botones que tenia, cerrándose la puerta que tenia empezaron a descender, a Eli le daba un poco de curiosidad los pisos que tenia eran demasiados debajo de la lava, el troll nuevamente empezó a hablar:

-Hemos investigado mucho acerca de la transmisión que aun no lanza ese TerraPortal si alcanza su plena potencia abriera mas portales haciendo que guardias de Blakk lo atraviesen por eso debemos detenerlos sino será nuestro fin, termino de hablar el troll empezando a preocuparse.

-No te preocupes Kord ya veremos que hacer, respondio el Shane intentando subirle el animo, el mecanico solo sonrio un poco, el ascensor paro pero solamente el troll salio Eli no lo hizo ya que Kord le dijo que no saliera aun.

-Yo me quedo aquí Trixie esta a dos pisos abajo los dejare tranquilos Eli me alegro de volver a verte, dijo el Troll mientras la puerta se cerro dejando a Eli solo en el ascensor descendiendo para que vea a la pelirroja.

Pero mientras bajaba se le hacia una pregunta en la cabeza, recordaba que cuando despertaba su hermano la había dicho que lo encontraría ese mismo instante pero no lo hizo talvez la próxima vez que se encuentre con el talvez le responda a la pregunta que tiene.

El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, al abrirse vio a su novia y su alrededor un inmenso laboratorio, salio del ascensor acercándose un poco a la pelirroja, finalmente la veía después de un tiempo, lo único que le interesaba mas era que este bien y por la actitud que tenia estaba medio triste

-Realmente me extrañaste verdad Trixie, dijo el Shane, Trixie al escuchar la voz de su novio se dio la vuelta rápidamente y al verlo se hizo una gran sonrisa en su cara y de inmediato ambos corrieron para darse un abrazo.

-Eli…..que angustia…..temi que nunca jamas volveria a verte, dijo la ojiverde sin dejar de abrazarse.

-No te angusties Trixie ya estoy aquí, dijo Eli con ternura, dejaron de abrazarse y separándose un poco empezaron a hablar.

-Eli tu hermano se apareció lo se porque el tiempo se detuvo te salvo dime ¿Qué paso?, preguntaba la pelirroja ya que quería saber lo que paso.

-Lo de mi hermano tienes razón Trixie pero justo antes de que la explosión me alcanza Bill apareció me llevo aun lugar muy oscuro y me puso en hibernación no se porque lo hizo, lo ultimo que me dijo antes de que ocurria eso es que cuando despierte ya sabre el motivo por el cual hizo esto…..estuve dormido por tres semanas pero mientras estaba ausente Blakk ataco a todo Bajoterra…..al despertarme me había enterado de que tu y mis amigos habían hecho los movimientos de resistencia….incluso he visto que mi hermano te salvo pero ¿A dónde te llevo?, lo ultimo fue una pregunta.

-Bueno recuerdo que cuando tu hermano me llevo sorpresivamente no podía moverme me sentía muy rara….de pronto cuando abri los ojos y empeze a recuperar la consciencia y de pronto estaba en un lugar cerca del refugio…..al darme la vuelta vi a tu hermano intente preguntarle porque me llevo hasta aquí….pero no respondio a mi pregunta pero si me dijo otra cosa…me dijo que muy pronto formare un tipo de resistencia con Kord y Pronto….aparte también me dijo que no me preocupara tanto por ti que te volveria a ver muy pronto y luego de ese destello desaparecio sin decirme nada mas…..desde entonces te estado buscando por todo lados pero como me dijiste que el te puso en hibernación no pude encontrarte Eli, termino de dar su respuesta haciendo que los dos se pongan pensativos.

-Aparte también me dijo que me encontrarías cuando desperté pero no paso eso, dijo Eli poniendo su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho.

-Talvez pueda explicarte porque razón no ocurrio eso, escucharon esa voz que era igual a la Eli, sabían quien era, de pronto vieron ese destello blanco haciendo que todo se ponga congelado apareciendo Bill Shane al lado de Eli y de Trixie.

-Bill hermano porque no ocurrio lo que me dijiste, pregunto Eli al pelimorado.

-Bueno debido a la alta vigilancia que Blakk y sus guardias hacen en todo Bajoterra no podía arriesgarme a que ella estuviera en peligro y mas cuando te prometi que estaría a salvo…..como ahora saben de la transmisión deben detenerlos a toda costa sino piénsenlo hartos guardias de otros tiempos cruzando la resistencia de la que haz formado se ira abajo….no puedo decirles nada mas lo único que si puedo decirles es que tengan cuidado al momento de escapar ya que no podre ayudarlos….Eli también se que quieres preguntarme porque de la hibernación…pero como te dije antes debes averiguarlo por ti mismo recuérdalo…y Trixie una cosa traten de no separarse tanto cuando están unidos como la pareja que son capaces hasta de ser mas fuertes como si fueran uno solo, diciendo esto el destello apareció haciendo que el pelimorado desapareciera y poniendo todo a su curso nuevamente.

-Eli te ubicas a lo que me dijo tu hermano sobre estar unidos porque yo si, afirmo la pelirroja dudando mucho de lo que decía.

-Bueno si…si estamos juntos….., el Shane no pudo terminar la frase y también dudando de el mismo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a la guarida de Blakk ahora?, preguntaba el Shane bajando su cabeza un poco, para Trixie no le parecio mala idea.

-Buena idea además se hace de tarde los guardias de Blakk no molestan tanto pero los flagelos si aunque ya no es un problema vamos Eli, respondio la ojiverde pero aun no termino de hablar:

-Eso me recuerda Eli ten esto, mostrándole en su mano su babosa infierno Burpy, el Shane se alegro un poco.

-Burpy me alegro de verte, dijo el Shane mientras tomo y puso a su babosa en su hombro, luego de hacer esto empezaron a salir de la guarida tomando el ascensor.

Mientras subían hacia arriba Trixie aprovecho el momento para hablar:

-Eli se que es no es el momento pero quería decirte que…..me alegro de que estes aquí conmigo, dijo un tanto timida, Eli al escuchar eso la miro al igual que ella lo hacia.

-Trixie eso algo que nunca cambiara siempre estaras conmigo aunque yo no este a tu lado, respondio Eli sonriéndole a su novia, luego de estar asi fijaron su vista hacia arriba ya que faltaba poco para que el ascensor parara…

_**Vale otro capitulo terminado, dos días para el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	4. Otras

_**Mission Start**_

Vale este podría ser el antepenúltimo o el penúltimo la verdad todavía no lo decidio

**4)Criaturas de las cavernas profundas**

Unos segundos después el ascensor se detuvo abriendose la puerta, ambos salieron directamente hacia la puerta principal, como no había nadie por ahí que les preguntara a donde iban estaban de suerte, cruzando ambas puertas y salieron de la guarida.

Ya afuera iban con cuidado por ese camino invisible que había hasta que llegaron al lado por donde Eli había bajado, el Shane sabia como descendió asi que no era necesario utilizar su metamorfosis para escalar, tan solo necesitaba sus uñas que las podía convertir en sus fuertes garras, antes de subir coloco ambas manos en la pared.

-Sujetate Trixie, dijo el Shane a punto de escalar, la pelirroja se sujeto pasando sus brazos de su cuello hacia su pecho e Eli empezó a escalar sin darse mucha prisa, ninguno de los dos estaba incomodo sobre todo Trixie ya que apegaba mucho al Shane mientras escalaba, en eso aprovecharon para tener un pequeña conversación entre ellos.

-Eli ¿Seguro que no soy tan pesada?, preguntaba la Sting poniéndose algo nervioso al Shane.

-Ah…para nada Trixie todo tranquilo…ah ah ah, respondio el Shane siguiendo escalando aunque también se estaba cansando un poco.

Continuando asi por un rato Eli y Trixie lograron subir, y descansaron un momento ya que Eli necesitaba un poco de aire, al tener el suficiente aire se alejaron de la guarida ya que los sabuesos de babosas lo podrían detectar.

Estando lo suficiente lejos de ellos, empezaron a caminar lentamente, sobre todo entre los arbustos ya que veian varios flagelos por ahí vigilando y tratando de encontrar a algunos de la resistencia.

En el camino no solo eran flagelos sino otro tipo de criaturas una que reconocieron fue la criatura que ataca solo de noche robando la energía de las babosas y personas además con el cielo negro era como si fuera de noche no había la luz suficiente para detenerlo.

-Aun te preguntas como atrevesó esa criatura, pregunto Eli a la pelirroja dejando de caminar ambos.

-Si a veces demasiados flagelos incluyendo eso atravesaron el TerraPortal…..seguramente Blakk debio hacer que se abra un poco mas de lo que estaba, respondio Trixie viniéndole a la mente la vez que esa criatura la ataco, los mismos recuerdos a Eli.

-Lamento no haberte podido rescatar ese dia…..digo esa noche, dijo el Shane bajando su cabeza mas o menos avergonzado y algo deprimido, la pelirroja al ver como se sentía ahora Eli intento subirle mas el animo levantándole la cabeza con su mano.

-Descuida Eli hiciste lo que pudiste además no solo me salvaste a mi…..sino a nuestros amigos y a otros mas, decía mientras le sonreía a su novio, haciendo sentir mejor a Eli bueno mas o menos.

-Si eso creo, dijo el Shane rascándose la cabeza.

-Deberiamos continuar, dijo la pelirroja.

-Tienes razón, diciendo esto nuevamente empezaron a caminar teniendo cuidado de no toparse con los flagelos, no tardaron mucho para llegar a una caverna abandonada no había ningun flagelo a la vista ahora los dos podían salir de los arbustos, acercándose pudieron ver muchas casas casi destruidas algunas todavía estaban en buen estado y lo mas extraño había un silencio total haciendo que el Shane sospechara un poco.

-Este lugar es un poco extraño, dijo el Shane estando los dos ya en la caverna dejaron de caminar ya que escuchaban varios ruidos, Eli y Trixie pegándose de espalda con espalda cargando sus lanzadoras mientras estaban quietos mirando hacia ambos lados.

-Quietos, gritaron, de pronto salieron cuatro ciudadanos de la resistencia a punto de dispararles, pero al momento de verlos dejaron de apuntarlos y bajaron sus lanzadoras, lo mismo que hicieron el Shane y la Sting.

-Oh es usted Trixie Sting nos alegra que no se haya topado con esos flagelos, dijo uno de los ciudadanos, otro de ellos empezó a hablar:

-Un momento yo conozco a ese chico es Eli Shane, dijo sin dejar de sorprenderse.

-No lo puedo creer toda de la resistencia recibieron de la noticia de que haz vuelto nuevamente Eli no lo creíamos al principio pero después no sentimos aliviados, dijo otro ciudadano, luego de hacer una pausa.

-Supongo que van hacia la guarida de Blakk venid les enseñare por donde deben ir, decía mientras los llevaba a una de la casas en buen estado, al entrar fueron a hacia la sala donde tenían un gran mapa de las 99 cavernas de todo Bajoterra para ser mas claro.

-Ustedes están aquí, mostrándoles la ubicación. –La guarida de Blakk esta justo mas alla de esta caverna llegar ahí es muy difícil solamente porque digamos que hay un puesto de vigilancia de los flagelos nada entra y nada sale….primero deben llegar hacia ese puesto después…Eli tendrá que desactivar los controles tratando de burlar a esos flagelos, termino de hablar el ciudadano, Eli no dijo nada raramente estaba de acuerdo con el plan aunque la verdad Trixie no lo estaba ya que ella no iba a hacer nada mas que estar oculta en los arbustos, no había tiempo para discutir ni cambiar de idea solamente voto por el si.

-Antes tengo algo que darte, dijo el ciudadano entregándole su babosa llamada sueño (Slyren).

-Gracias, respondio Eli.

Luego el ciudadano les indico el camino mientras ya estaban afuera, despidiéndose de ellos continuaron su camino, hiendo por los arbustos nuevamente.

Trixie con cada paso que daba hacia la guarida de Blakk le preocupara mucho que le pasara algo a Eli sobre todo tratando de no hacerse ver con los flagelos.

Habiendose tardado casi media hora llegaron al puesto de vigilancia, totalmente ocultados vieron a los flagelos y el puesto de control que había y estaba lejos de ellos, el problema era que no había lugar para ocultarse sobre todo en un espacio abierto.

-Muy bien es la hora, dijo el Shane a punto de salir de los arbustos pero la Sting la detuvo.

-Eli por favor ten cuidado, suplicaba Trixie.

-No te preocupes Trixie cuando habrá esa puerta vendre hacia aquí para continuar juntos, respondio el Shane dándose un corto beso entre los labios y luego de esto salio decidido de los arbustos.

Los flagelos al verlo empezaron a atacarlo arrojándole lava y disparando babosas malvadas, el Shane simplemente las esquivaba con mayor tranquilidad.

-¿Y tu de donde saliste debiste haberte ido Eli Shane?, preguntaba uno de los flagelos.

-Creeme eso es algo que nunca sabran, respondio el Shane mientras seguía esquivando a todas las babosas y lava.

Tratando de llegar hacia el botón que había en esos controles era un poco inútil pero seguía intentándolo llegar hacia ahí.

En una de sus esquivadas sin darse cuenta había perdido el equilibrio por un momento cayendo al piso.

-Tu…tu novia y la ridícula resistencia pronto caerán, dijo el flagelo, el peliazul solo se molesto un poco.

-Claro…..y por lo que parece ustedes traicionaran a Blakk ¿No es verdad?, pregunto Eli parándose.

-Desde luego cuando Bajoterra este a su bajo control nosotros tomaremos el control…..es cuestión de tiempo para que mis hermanos lleguen de las cavernas profundas al igual que nuestras criaturas, respondio el flagelo mientas que con sus manos le daba esa expresión que tenia.

Recordando que tenia a Sueño ya tenia un plan para dejar fuera a los flagelos si es que iba a funcionar ya que no una babosa Slyren contra un flagelo pues iba a saberlo hoy.

Retrocediendo un poco y muy lento para que los flagelos no se den cuenta.

-Algunas ultimas palabras Shane, dijo el flagelo apuntándole al Shane.

-En tu sueños, diciendo esto disparo a Sueño hacia arriba cubriéndose los oídos para no escuchar, aunque el Shane pensaba que no iba a resultar como se lo esperaba, se había equivocado todos los flagelos cayeron al suelo tomando una ciesta por el sonido que emita Sueño.

-Ahora con los flagelos sin estorbar, Eli dejo de taparse los oídos y colocando su mano hacia adelante su babosa cayo justo en su mano y lo felicito.

-Buen trabajo sueño, le dijo mientras lo puso en un tubo de ensayo y caminando hacia donde estaba botón, lo presiono al llegar haciendo que la puerta que tenia se abriera, ahora que estaba abierta, rápidamente el Shane fue a donde se encontraba la pelirroja que también se había tapado los oídos para evitar escuchar el sonido de la babosa.

-Perfecto Trixie ya podemos cruzar hacia la guarida de Blakk, dijo Eli.

-Gracias Eli a que estas a salvo, decía Trixie llevando su mano a su pecho en señal de alivio.

-Debemos irnos ahora presiento que la transmisión esta por empezar, y no mentia por alguna razón asi sentía y para no perder mucho el tiempo Eli utilizo su metamorfosis, al completarse el cambio, Trixie sabia muy bien que es lo quería hacer asi que subio nuevamente a su espalda e Eli empezó a correr para asi llegar rápidamente a la guarida de Blakk….

_**Bueno enserio no se si en verdad este será el penúltimo o el antepenúltimo soy muy indeciso si me ayudaran a decidir les agradecería mucho.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	5. Lo inesperado

_**Mission Start**_

Este será un capitulo muy largo.

**5)Salida desesperada**

Faltaban pocos segundos para que Eli llegara a la guarida de Blakk, afortunadamente ningun flagelo mas a la vista para interrumpirlos.

-Falta poco Trixie, dijo Eli aunque se había olvidado que era una pantera y se había recordado recientemente cuando la pelirroja le había dicho:

-¿Que dijiste Eli?, pregunto Trixie.

-Oh si recuerdo que no me puedes entender, respondio el Shane dándose cuenta de que el y Trixie habían llegado a la guarida de Blakk, ocultándose en otra vez en los arbustos, la pelirroja se bajo de la espalda de Eli e Eli cambio a su forma humana.

-Bueno ya llegamos a la guarida de Blakk, dijo el Shane mientras pensaba en un plan, ya que al ver la guarida veian la entrada con la cerca metalica con ese gran muro que Eli sabia lo que había por dentro aparte también tenia los mismos guardias que habia visto la primera vez y por los titanes que aun salían de la guarida ya tenia el plan perfecto para deshacerse de esos guardias y entrar a la guarida de Blakk.

-Trixie ya tengo un plan para entrar a la guarida, dijo el Shane mirándola.

-Asi dime cual es, pregunto Trixie.

-Me desharé de esos guardias mientras estén distraídos corre hacia la guarida pero solo hacia ella no entres hasta que acabe con ellos de acuerdo Trix si hay algún guardia por ahí cerca de ti no te contengas, ahora el Shane preguntaba si la Sting estaba de acuerdo con su plan y ella lo estaba mas o menos.

-De acuerdo Eli no tardes mucho, respondio la pelirroja, dicho esto el Shane salio de los arbustos nuevamente y corriendo directamente hacia los guardias, su objetivo era hacer lo mismo que hizo con los flagelos pero de otra manera.

-Hey por aquí, gritaba Eli mientras seguía corriendo hacia ellos, los guardias no dudaron en dispararle varias babosas malvadas que Eli simplemente las volvia a esquivar a todas, estando justo en la entrada y al lado de los guardias los obligandolos a retroceder de la entrada.

Trixie al ver a los guardias y a Eli haber entrado no sabia si debía o no avanzar hacia la guarida, no tardo mucho para que Trixie escuchara y viera disparos de babosas y también las voces de los guardias que decían mas o menos esto.

-Dispara…..dispara, escucho de un guardia.

-No por ahí no, de otro guardia.

-Nos esta superando, de otro gritando y asi sucesivamente, cada vez escuchaba gritos y gritos de los guardias y por las quejas que daban, era el Shane quien los estaba superando a todos los guardias, bueno asi pensaba la pelirroja, mientras mas no sabia que opción tomar si debía quedarse o no y al no poder decidir inmediatamente salio de los arbustos corriendo hacia la entrada.

Justo al llegar vio a todos los guardias en el suelo y a Eli en a su lado.

-Perfecto el plan funciono aunque no exactamente como lo que dije pero al menos funciono una parte, dijo el Shane desviando su mirada de la Sting hacia el piso por un rato.

-Si ya lo creo ¿Pero como los derrotaste a todos? Preguntaba la pelirroja muy curiosa, como no había tiempo para responderle el Shane supo que decir para continuar.

-Luego te lo dire por ahora debemos entrar sígueme ya conozco el lugar indicado para entrar, decía mientras Eli fue hacia el agujero que hizo en la parte de atrás de la guarida seguía de la pelirroja.

Ya en el túnel, había suficiente espacio y mas de sobra para Eli y Trixie pudieran entrar juntos sin estar apretados el uno al otro.

-Vamos Trixie, decía el Shane extendiéndole la mano a su novia quien la tomo y rápidamente saltaron hacia el túnel, adentro del túnel y tomado de las manos aun avanzaban lo mas rápido posible hacia el otro lado del túnel.

Tardandose unos cuantos segundos los dos vieron una luz medio roja lo cual significaba que estaban cerca, y asi era, saliendo del túnel donde no había nadie ya el cuarto se había convertido en una habitación donde depositaban algunas cosas que ya no servían.

-Perfecto a buscar….según…mis instintos me indican que hay una especie de controles en una habitación si lo destruimos talvez le pongamos fin al TerraPortal, dijo Eli con su nuevo plan que tenia.

-Muy bien Eli vamos a esa habitación, dijo muy animada la pelirroja aunque el Shane tenia algo mas que decir.

-Una cosa es mejor que no nos separemos tengo sospechas de otra emboscada, dijo el peliazul por seguridad ya que no quería nuevamente a la ojiverde atrapada por ese de Blakk.

-Buena idea Eli es mejor quedarnos juntos, apoyando su idea Eli abrió la puerta saliendo ambos de la habitación buscando el cuarto que Eli sospechaba, tratando de seguir sus instintos para encontrar la habitación adecuaba le resultaba un poco difícil hacerlo muy fácilmente, aun no encontraba.

-Bueno esto tardara un poco, dijo Eli muy frustrado y eso que no pasaron mas de dos minutos, la pelirroja tuvo una idea que talvez funcionaria.

-¿Por qué no usas tu olfato Eli talvez Blakk este en la habitación?, pregunto Trixie y no era tan mala idea, además Eli sabia muy bien que Blakk siempre estaba donde realmente deben ir.

-Genial Trixie, respondio el Shane empezando a olfatear pero de pronto no le parecio tan buena no sentía el olor de Blakk sino otros olores que olian muy raros, para no sentir mas esos olores Eli dejo de utilizar su olfato.

-Lo encontré sígueme, diciendo esto caminaron sin hacer ruido por donde Eli sentía el olor de Blakk, acercándose cada vez mas hacia Blakk, mientras se acercaban en la mente de Eli aun no dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta que no se la sacaba de su mente.

-¿Podre saber al fin por qué Bill me puso en hibernación?, se decía mentalmente ojala que sea asi eso también pensaba, apartando sus pensamientos a un lado y concentrarse en su objetivo.

Finalmente había llegado a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Thaddeus Blakk (No recuerdo si era asi en fin).

-Es la hora, dijo el Shane y muy decidido al igual que Trixie abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación, al entrar vieron que era muy grande, aparte Eli tenia razón Blakk estaba ahí justo en entre una gran computadora y en la parte central de la habitación estaba el TerraPortal que ahora por su tamaño era un poco mas grande de lo el pelimorado le había dicho que era, Blakk al verlo se molesto tanto que se separo de la computadora un poco.

-Ah Eli Shane esta va a ser la ultima vez que atraviesas mis defensas…..es imposible pero como, dijo molesto Blakk, siguió hablando:

-Es tarde cada 30 minutos varios guardias atraviesan ese TerraPortal el reactor que destruiste solo le daba potencia esta computadora permite controlar la energía del este Portal…..ahora con el asunto de la anterior explosión debiste haberte ido definitivamente no se la verdad pero si no estuvieras aquí seguiría con mis planes pero no…. no puedes tener un salvador nada puede penetrar esa barrera…..de todas formas espero que te prepares para tu destrucción, termino de hablar Blakk transformando en lobo.

En cambio Eli al escuchar lo que dijo Blakk al fin había encontrado la respuesta y la razón por que su hermano lo dejo en un sueño fuerte todo era simple.

Bill Shane lo había puesto en ese lugar oscuro para salvarle la vida ya que solamente todo lo congelado solo estaba congelado haciendo que Eli no pudiera salir de la torre de todas formas, no solo para salvarle la vida sino para continuar protegiendo a Bajoterra y a Trixie ya que el sabia muy bien que esto pasaría, ahora que sabia las razones lo daba mucho animo para seguir.

-Y es mejor que tu te prepares para tu fracaso, contesto el Shane.

-Eli….., dijo la pelirroja.

-Trixie yo me encargare de Blakk acércate a esa computadora y trata de ver como destruirla asi Blakk no lograra controlar ese TerraPortal cuando ataque a Blakk corre todo lo que puedas, dijo decidido Eli cambiando a su forma animal.

-No te preocupes lo hare ahora mismo, le respondio, al parecer estaba de acuerdo con el nuevo plan de Eli.

Nuevamente Eli y Blakk estaban cara a cara listo para el ataque.

-Hare lo mismo que con los otros que capture de la resistencia, dijo con ese tono victorioso otra vez.

-Eso lo veremos malvado loco, contesto el Shane haciendo que Blakk se enfadara aun mas iniciando el ataque.

Luchando muy ferozmente Eli mantenía distraído a Blakk permitiéndole a Trixie llegar hacia la computadora y con el tiempo que tenia ella rápidamente buscaba la menara de destruirla.

Mientras tanto el Shane mantenía sigue ocupado a Blakk, mientras se ataban hablaban a la vez.

-Admitelo Eli yo soy mas fuerte que tu el lobo es mas fuerte que tu, se aprovecha de su habilidad haciendo que los ojos del Shane rodararan.

-Asi pues aunque seas mas fuerte….mi agilidad supera la tuya, respondio Eli ya que tenia razón era difícil que Blakk superara la agilidad de Eli.

Por lo tanto la pelirroja había encontrado luego de un rato la manera de destruirla pero necesitaba la ayuda de Eli.

-Eli ya se como destruirla debes darle un zarpazo bien fuerte a los controles, grito Trixie, el Shane al escucharla decidio apresurarse, para no perder tiempo dio un zarpazo fuerte hacia Blakk dejándolo inconsciente por un momento pero aprovechando ese momento corrió hacia los controles y calculando bien salto muy alto y con su garra izquierda dio un zarpazo mas fuerte del que podía dar hacia los controles.

Cambiando a su forma humana al igual que Blakk, Eli y Trixie sonreían pero Blakk no.

-Inutiles no se dan cuenta la energía se sobrecargara liberando una explosión muy fuerte que destruirá todo a su alrededor además el TerraPortal se hara mas grande y se saldrá de control iniciando la trasmisión, gritaba advertidamente mientras huida de la habitación.

Eli y Trixie al ver como se destruida la computadora Blakk no mentia ambos debían salir de ahí, sin perder ni un minuto salieron de la habitación y fueron a donde estaba el túnel.

Llegando ahí entraron, corriendo lo mas rápido que podía llegaron en poco tiempo al otro lado de túnel.

Saliendo de ahí se alejaban demasiado rápido ahí, de pronto vieron se detuvieron y vieron la enegia que salía de arriba, salían a su alrededor como unas líneas de color azul que al hacer contacto con esa espiral que tenia temblaba el piso y lo que dijo Blakk se cumplio una fuerte explosión de color blanco se expandia cada vez mas.

-No puede ser están transmitiendo ¡Corre Trixie!, grito Eli mientras trataban de alejarse de la explosión pero era inútil la explosión los estaba por alcanzar.

Cuando llegaron justo a un puente no tan largo ni tan corto ya era tarde la explosión los alcanzo y por el color que tenia no podían ver nada.

-Eli….., fue lo ultimo que escucho que escucho de Trixie antes de sentir mas de una sensación y de escuchar ruidos de derrumbe_**.**_

_**La segunda parte al fin la termine, que creen hoy en aquí ya empiezo las clases y talvez no me alcanze el tiempo para escribir depende de lo que pase pero para no dejarlos con tanto suspenso subiré un capitulo que va a ser como un tráiler de los que pasara en la tercera parte.**_

_**Ya saben de lo reviews no falta decirlo pero por si acaso no mas.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	6. Avances

_**Mission Start**_

Tengo que admitir que esta no fue una de mis mejores ideas talvez me tarde poco no lo se aun y la forma que escribo un poco rara también, bueno aquí esta los avances de **"La pantera Eli 3".**

**6)Próximamente**

-Eli…, dijo la pelirroja al verlo que estaba bien…..

-Pero que le paso al TerraPortal, se preguntaba muy sorprendida

Encontrando una casa muy destruida Eli y Trixie se acercaron para investigarla…

….disparo una babosa malvada haciendo que caigan unos escombros…

-Trixie…no, gritaba el Shane muy molesto…

-Ahora veras Blakk…..

Colocandose una capa para cubrir su cara mientras la llevaba cargada…..

Bajando hacia las cavernas profundas donde se encontraban las babosas guardianas dando un salto…

-Para curarla requeriremos mas de la energía que poseemos,…...

-Por ahora que no nos pertuben…

…en el reino de Zulfuru buscando lo que el clan sombra le pedia.

Antes de terminar el procedimiento todo el clan sombra y también Bajoterra se había nuevamente congelado encontrandose Eli con Bill…

-Se que quizás no sea el mejor momento para una conversación…entonces lo único que debería conocer realmente de ti en estos momentos es una palanca a punto de aplastarle la cabeza…pero contradecirlos era imposible….¿Si estas dispuesto a aceptarlo que dices Eli?...

-El núcleo es principal objetivo…..cuando veas al Dr. Blakk dale este mensaje….

Subiendo nuevamente por donde Eli había saltado dispuestos a llegar a donde la guarida de Blakk…

El camino era aun mas complicado para ambos afortunadamente todavía quedaba pocos ciudadanos de la resistencia….

-Tened cuidado los caminos son traicioneros…

-La caverna Trixie era la única caverna que todavía estaba en buen estado el mejor lugar para descansar un momento…

-No caere nuevamente como la otra vez…..

…..entrar a la guarida de Blakk…era el problema …..

-Por tu culpa Eli perdi mi metamorfosis al igual que el viaje a las cavernas profundas me hizo una cantidad de cambios…

-Ahora Eli, gritaba Trixie….

-Si voy a caer al menos me alegra estar contigo estos últimos segundos contigo Trixie, diciendo….Eli…

-Lo mismo dijo Eli a donde nos vayamos ojala que estemos juntos, respondio la pelirroja…

-Es su decisión chicos…

_**Bueno eso son todos los avances de la tercera parte no tardare mucho lo prometo.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


End file.
